


What happened?

by FireTrooper113



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hatred, Multiple Endings, Team Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireTrooper113/pseuds/FireTrooper113
Summary: A collection of summaries, each one detailing and expanding on one of ten different endings of "Shadow the Hedgehog." (Also on FF.net.)





	1. Revenge thrives. Hope dies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little exercise/experiment to get me back into writing (again). They're pretty short, like those epilogues for characters in fighting games (Mortal Kombat, Injustice: Gods Among Us, etc.)

_“I am Shadow...the Hedgehog. I was created to bring order and justice to the humans. With the power of these emeralds, I’m going to destroy this damn planet. This is who I am!”_

*****

The Black Arms attack on G.U.N. Fortress resulted in a horrendous bloodbath, the aliens didn’t discriminate in their slaughter. Troops fell like toy soldiers, armored mechs were tossed aside with ease, not even civilians were spared.

It wasn’t a battle, it was a massacre.

Shadow himself acted as the vanguard of the assault. With the Ultimate Life Form on their side, victory was all but assured for the Black Arms. Before communications went silent, reports came in of a black hedgehog carving a path through the fortified base. Some even mentioned him laughing as he killed his enemies.

Indeed, Shadow took great pleasure in his work. Black Doom’s words and his recently recovered memory of the tragedy on Space Colony ARK fueled his newfound hatred, empowered him, and warped his Chaos powers into destructive mayhem. Being able to let loose on these hypocritical humans, words could not describe the elation Shadow’s slaughter provided. Finally, revenge for Maria and Professor Gerald would be had.

At the climax of the attack, the leader of G.U.N. and a disappointed Sonic the Hedgehog acted as the final line of defense for the last Chaos Emerald. His rage reaching its fever pitch, Shadow’s wrath in the form of negatively charged Chaos powers annihilated them both. With all seven Chaos Emeralds in Shadow’s possession, and the the deaths of Sonic, G.U.N. Commander, and later the President of the United Federation, the planet became easy pickings for the Black Arms. Tails, broken by grief, rallied Sonic’s friends and launched a last ditch effort to defeat Shadow. All were slain, even his former teammates Rouge and Omega. Shadow perceived Team Dark as traitors, their deaths fanned the flames of his hatred and further empowered him.

Hope became a distant memory on Earth, a fairy tale parents told their children as they awaited the end.

Black Doom’s army swept across the planet, destroying nations and enslaving the population as it went. Well, enslaving anyone Shadow missed, at least. With him leading the charge, few survivors were left. The few that managed to escape brought with them grim tales, detailing a monster leaving blood and fire everywhere he went. In Black Arms held territories, city sized internment camps were established as a means of transitioning humanity into their new role as cattle. If you weren’t performing slave labor, you became food for the next generation of Black Arms.

Shadow’s hatred for humanity never eroded. If he wasn’t fighting on the front lines, he toured internment camps and hosted mass executions. When the conquest officially came to an end, the latter became his only activity. Black Doom allowed this, both out of pride for his new General, and out of fear of reprisal if Shadow didn’t get his way. He would never admit this, though. There would be times when Shadow questioned his new role, begin hesitating to bring the hammer down on pathetic humans begging for their life. Maria would come to the front of his mind, and the black hedgehog reminded himself of the horror humans inflict on each other for petty reasons. Shadow needed to keep feeding his hatred, if it abated for even a second then the guilt would destroy him. Then these humans would go unpunished. The Black Arms occupation was business as usual, they weren’t interested in delivering judgment. Only Shadow could deal the necessary punishment.

They deserve no less.


	2. Insatiable

_“I am Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form born to rule all! With the power of these emeralds, I’m going to conquer the universe. This is who I am!”_

*****

The attack on G.U.N. Fortress went as planned. The Black Arms crippled their defenses and pushed into the base with time to spare on their schedule. But as the last Chaos Emerald was in reach, the plan hit an unexpected snag; Shadow. At first, Shadow joined the attack. But as he progressed through the fortress, he silently took out Black Arms troops along the way, the Chaos Emeralds belonged to him and him alone. When he made it to the center of the base, Black Doom caught on to his betrayal.

The alien warlord confronted Shadow and demanded an explanation. The hedgehog dropped his ruse and challenged Black Doom in combat, proclaiming his allegiance to himself alone. With the element of surprise on his side, the fight quickly ended in Shadow’s favor. As he stood atop Black Doom’s corpse, seven emeralds in hand, Shadow announced his new position as the ruler of the Black Arms and demanded they bow before him. With G.U.N. defeated in the attack, the alien army complied with the Ultimate Life Form’s whim.

Though Sonic and the leader of G.U.N. managed to flee in the confusion of Shadow’s coup, the President didn’t make it. Further resistance on humanity’s part would result in failure, especially with Shadow wielding the Chaos Emeralds. This didn’t stop some groups from fighting, though. They were quickly dealt with. The rest surrendered as reality set in; Earth belongs to Shadow the Hedgehog. To further facilitate this, Shadow burned down the capitals of every nation on the planet as the Black Arms made their occupation official.

The people of Earth would only wave one flag now; Shadow’s.

But it wasn’t enough, Shadow craved more power. Combing Black Arms technology with Earth’s, he constructed a fleet to venture out into space. With the Black Comet as his flagship, Shadow mobilized his armada and led both the Black Arms and humanity into an era of everlasting conquest. Planets fell before the might of Shadow’s forces, his army grew with each world he conquered, the populations of each world were given a choice; assimilate or face the end. Despite the power he amassed, Shadow always craved more. He wouldn’t stop until all in the universe submitted to his rule.

Why shouldn’t they? He’s the Ultimate Life Form after all.


	3. A servant's gratitude.

_“I’m Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form born to protect and serve the dark lord, Black Doom. With the power of these emeralds, this world will become the dark empire. This is who I am!”_

*****

After suffering crippling losses on Earth, G.U.N. launched a desperate counter attack on the Black Comet. In the end, it only seemed like the death throes of a frightened and wounded animal. Shadow had been called back to the Comet to repel the attack. Black Doom had opened his eyes to humanity’s true nature, and for that Shadow was grateful. The troops sent aboard the Comet never returned.

Sonic and the commander of G.U.N., who were leading the attack, confronted Shadow. Unwilling to let his benefactor fall, Shadow destroyed them both, hamstringing the attack. With the assault deemed a failure, humanity once again found itself on the defensive, the President of the United Federation struggled to keep his country together. Though the attack caught the Black Arms off guard, it only delayed the inevitable.

Shadow himself opted to remain on the Comet, by Black Doom’s side. While war was being waged on the planet below, Shadow trained under the alien warlord’s tutelage. His duties entailed more than just killing enemies, he also had to lead armies, think about the conflict as a whole and plan accordingly. There was much to learn. The hedgehog learned quick, and soon was allowed to lead operations against resistance forces on Earth. There was much ground to cover, thanks to the counter attack. But Shadow persisted, unwilling to fail his master.

The black hedgehog was given a life of luxury for his service, but rarely did he indulge. Under his leadership, the Black Arms were systematic in their invasion. Shadow tolerated nothing less than perfection for Black Doom. Though pleased with his efficiency, Doom couldn’t help but be frustrated with Shadow’s lack of zeal and wished he’d be more relentless in his campaign. The hedgehog constantly assured him that all is well, it wasn’t like he didn’t have anything to show for it. The matter was soundly dropped.

At times though, Shadow couldn’t shake a creeping loneliness. He found himself think of Rouge and Omega, the only friends he had for a long time. He entertained the idea of offering them amnesty, turn them into fellow servants for Black Doom. Team Dark restored to its former glory. But the hedgehog knew his master, and he knew his former teammates, neither party would even consider such an arrangement with the other. A shame, to be sure. But Shadow wouldn’t trade his new life for anything, he had something to live for, something he believed in, and someone who believed in him.

Shadow had a purpose, and that was enough.


	4. No gods, no masters.

_“I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I and only I know what is best. No one can tell me what to do. This is who I am!”_

*****

After a series of devastating defeats, G.U.N. jumped at the chance to launch a counter attack against the Black Arms. The attack on the Black Comet was impromptu and hasty, but it paid off. Shadow had been called by Black Doom to protect the Comet, but he had other ideas. Using G.U.N.’s assault as a distraction, Shadow infiltrated the Black Comet and obtained one of the Chaos Emeralds being kept there.

He wasn’t the only one who had that idea, though. Dr. Eggman also made it on board the Black Comet, and already obtained the last of the Chaos Emeralds. Fed up with everyone trying to manipulate him, Shadow confronted Eggman after the latter attempted to steal the other six emeralds from him. The hedgehog emerged victorious, finally having all seven Chaos Emeralds in his possession. After dealing Eggman the final blow, Shadow left G.U.N. to finish off the Black Arms.

The assault went as planned, the Black Comet fell under G.U.N.’s control, and the invasion came to a grinding halt. But the damage was done. The Black Arms invasion crippled the United Federation’s infrastructure, and total economic collapse seemed certain. Entire cities descended into anarchy as government oversight grew weaker with each passing day. Some communities survived, others transformed, but most became a distant memory, with former inhabitants becoming traveling nomads.

Shadow reveled in it. After being manipulated by Black Doom, lied to by Eggman, and hunted by G.U.N., the black hedgehog felt as if the world had been lifted from his shoulders. They’re all gone, and his past had been buried. Nothing remained to hold him down. Now that anarchy had swallowed the planet, he’d be free no matter where he went. No laws to uphold, or powerful people to answer to. Being the Ultimate Life Form also meant that nobody he came across could get away with crossing him.

Finally, absolute freedom was within his grasp.


	5. The doctor's folly.

_“I am Shadow Android, the Ultimate Life Form. A copy of Shadow the Hedgehog. With the power of these emeralds, I will be stronger than him! This is who I am!”_

*****

During his quest for the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow made a startling discovery; an army of androids made in his image by Doctor Eggman. This only confused Shadow further; Black Doom’s claims of a promise, Sonic and company putting their trust in him, now this. What is true? Who is lying? Does anyone know the whole story? Shadow only trusted himself to put everything together.

Then he remembered what happened before Rouge discovered him, or rather, what happened to the real Shadow. He stopped Space Colony ARK from colliding with Earth and destroying it, at the cost of his own life. Then Eggman, who collected data on Shadow, constructed an army of Shadow androids in hopes of recreating his grandfather’s greatest achievement for his own ambitions.

Rouge didn’t find the actual Shadow in that bunker with Omega, she found one of the androids.

It made sense, that bunker belonged to Dr. Eggman. Shadow didn’t suffer from amnesia, there’s nothing to remember. That Shadow is long gone, only the androids exist. But this Shadow didn’t feel inclined to take orders from the good doctor, so he infiltrated the doctor’s base and sealed the two of them in. Nobody would leave until Shadow heard it directly from Eggman himself, which he did. After a fight over the last Chaos Emerald, the Shadow Android proclaimed his independence and took Eggman’s life.

The android thought about his template, the original Shadow. He was created to be the Ultimate Life Form, yet he died. Professor Gerald failed to create the perfect being. But the android knew better than to trust that Eggman was any different, Sonic dismantled the doctor’s creations time and time again. With both Eggman’s resources and the Chaos Emeralds at his disposal, the Shadow Android devoted his time to improving himself. If he can unlock the emeralds’ full potential, he can use them to achieve true perfection.

The Ultimate Life Form will become reality, no matter how long it takes.


	6. An empire realized.

_“I am Shadow Android, the ultimate battle life form created by Eggman. You may have created me, Doctor, but I will now lead this empire and androids will rule! This is who I am!”_

*****

Black Doom claimed Shadow owed him everything, Sonic made him out to be a hero who made the ultimate sacrifice. But Eggman caught his attention, claiming Shadow as one of his androids and the real Shadow deceased. With all these conflicting stories, Eggman made the most sense. It would explain his memory loss, he had no memory to begin with. It also explained how he survived the ARK collision incident, he didn’t. This Shadow is an android, one of many created by Dr. Eggman.

But Eggman is a fool. An IQ of three hundred and yet he can’t keep a certain blue hedgehog from interfering with his plans. The Shadow Android refused to take orders from such an incompetent would be dictator, so he reunited with an old friend and another of Eggman’s rebellious robots, E-123 Omega, and infiltrated the doctor’s base. Eggman attempted to destroy his creations, but the Shadow Android and Omega emerged victorious. After ripping the last Chaos Emerald from Eggman’s grasp, Shadow killed his creator.

Even though he despised him, the Shadow Android admired Eggman’s vision, an empire championed by robots. The android declared himself the new leader of the Eggman Empire and appointed Omega as the leading general of his automaton army, a position the latter reveled in. With G.U.N. and the Black Arms occupied with each other, neither were prepared when and army of androids and robots launched an incursion on multiple fronts. Soon, the Black Arms were repelled from Earth altogether, and humanity was subjugated. Earth belonged to the Shadow Android now.

Robots occupied every major city on the planet, world leaders had no choice but to submit to the new regime. Though nations were allowed to keep their identities, at the end of the day they served the Shadow Android. Governments were rendered a formality, the people of Earth were guided not by religion, or money, or principles, but by the pure logic only a machine would be discerning enough to recognize. This didn’t sit well with some, rebellions erupted frequently. The Shadow Android deemed these agitators a waste, and directed Omega and his army to annihilate them with extreme prejudice.

But most were wise enough to obey their new synthetic masters, only those not limited by organic weakness were worthy to lead. After waking up in the morning, before eating their meals, before going to bed, the people of Earth chanted a single phrase. One that reiterated the new era they found themselves in.

Long live the Android Empire.


	7. Professor Gerald's legacy.

_“I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form born and raised aboard the ARK. I shall live on, I am the protector of the ARK, I am living proof of the Ultimate Life Form. This is who I am!”_

*****

Though caught off guard, G.U.N. caught a lucky break and managed to drive the the Black Arms off of Earth’s surface. Determined to see their invasion through to the end, the aliens launched a counter attack on one of G.U.N.’s critical resources; the Space Colony ARK. Their interest in the ARK caught Shadow’s attention, prompting him to blend in with their numbers as he searched for the remaining Chaos Emeralds. The Black Arms attacked the colony with everything at their disposal, inflicting massive structural damage and making Shadow’s mission more difficult. Though he didn’t interfere, seeing the ARK fall apart around him infuriated the black hedgehog, especially since he re-acquainted himself with his and the ARK’s late creator; Professor Gerald Robotnik.

Despite the danger, Shadow closed in on the last emerald. Before he could claim his prize, however, he was confronted with his creator’s megalomaniac grandson; Doctor Ivo Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman. The doctor attempted to persuade Shadow into handing over the Chaos Emeralds he collected, claiming the black hedgehog as his birthright since his grandfather created him. But Shadow thought of those who lived on the ARK fifty years ago, the ones who died or were incarcerated when the government shut down the ARK and Project Shadow. They were his family, not Eggman, he also didn’t take kindly to the doctor attempting to exploit Gerald’s legacy for his own ambitions. A fight ensued, and Shadow overcame Eggman’s latest war machine. However, he couldn’t bring himself to finish off the last surviving member of his creator’s bloodline, so he let the doctor live on the condition he would never step foot on the ARK again.

Though the Black Arms were successful in driving all G.U.N. forces from the Space Colony, their numbers had decreased dramatically since the start of the invasion. With their remaining troops spread so thin, taking the ARK proved a pyrrhic victory for the aliens. The Black Arms called their forces back to the Black Comet and fled into deep space. The United Federation struggled to keep Earth from descending into anarchy, millions were displaced and infrastructure teetered on the edge of collapse. G.U.N. managed to keep the peace in some areas, but were forced to abandon others. Humanity entered an age of constant anxiety and uncertainty.

But on board the Space Colony ARK, Shadow remained far removed from the woes of the planet below. His first days aboard were spent repairing the damage sustained in the prior battle, a task made less daunting with the colony’s automated guard and maintenance robots left over from G.U.N.’s occupation. Once the ARK was restored to full functionality, the black hedgehog consulted notes taken from Professor Gerald’s research in an effort to better understand Project Shadow. The professor looked to create the perfect being, something all living things could aspire to become, the epitome of life on Earth. Shadow took pride in his status as the Ultimate Life Form, his very existence made Gerald’s dream a reality. Though the professor went mad in the end, he succeeded in his initial goal.

Aboard the ARK, Shadow finally found a place he could call home, and vowed not to let his creator’s blood, sweat, and tears go to waste.


	8. Atonement, not absolution.

_“I am Shadow the Hedgehog, a research experiment gone deadly wrong. I’ve caused so much destruction, I should never have been created. This is who I am.”_

*****

The Black Arms invasion didn’t quite go as planned, to put it mildly. With Sonic and friends backing them up, G.U.N. scored some key victories and forced the aliens to retreat from the planet’s surface. Unwilling to let his efforts go to waste, Black Doom gathered his remaining forces and personally led a counter attack on the Space Colony ARK. Shadow, having learned of his origins on the colony, feared the attack would destroy the ARK and deny him the final piece of the puzzle concerning his past. Lucky for him, Vector the Crocodile, head of the Chaotix Detective Agency, discovered the ARK’s server room. Any information on Project Shadow would likely be stored there, so Shadow grouped up with Vector and braved the crumbling space colony. In an effort to secure the server room, Shadow took out any Black Arms soldier he came across.

Once there, Shadow and Vector were confronted by Black Doom himself. The alien warlord confirmed Shadow’s fear; Professor Gerald colluded with Black Doom in order to create him. That’s why the government raided the ARK, they found out about Gerald’s dealings and sought to put a stop to it. Maria and countless others died fifty years ago because of one man’s desperation to create the Ultimate Life Form, to create Shadow. Their blood, Mara’s blood, was on his hands. Shadow’s guilt morphed into rage, which he directed at Black Doom in an attempt at atonement. The alien warlord defended himself, but ultimately fell before Shadow’s might.

With Black Doom dead, the Black Arms found themselves leaderless and unable to carry out the attack any longer. G.UN. wiped out every last alien on the colony, marking the end of the war. In the days that followed, the United Federation began the daunting task of rebuilding. Though recovery seemed possible, it quickly became apparent Earth would never be the same as it was before the invasion. Too much had been lost. Perhaps it was for the best though, humanity might have come together after facing annihilation in the face. But Shadow had a little difficulty seeing the big picture, he couldn’t help but feel responsible for all of this. Would Black Doom have ignored Earth if Professor Gerald never made contact with him fifty years ago? Shadow couldn’t find a way to make it seem like it all didn’t come back to him.

Since he was present during Black Doom’s death, Vector took pity on the dejected black hedgehog, so he offered him a position in the Chaotix Detective Agency. After considering the opportunities, Shadow accepted the crocodile’s offer and joined Chaotix. Being a detective would mean rooting out injustice, especially important given humanity’s weakened state. Alongside Vector, Espio, and Charmy, Shadow set his sights on corrupt individuals taking advantage of the government’s now limited oversight; anarchists seeking to deal the death blow to any form of order, crooked officials exploiting struggling communities, or populists making life difficult for displaced foreign refugees. But while not on the job, Shadow found himself drowning in bars or locked in his room at the agency. Rouge and Omega attempted to see him, but he wasn’t interested. He didn’t deserve their company.

Shadow deserved to be alone.


	9. Superior.

_“I’m Shadow the Hedgehog, and now I am the most powerful hedgehog in the world! The power of these emeralds makes me invincible! I am the ultimate hedgehog. This is who I am!”_

*****

G.U.N.’s defense proved quite formidable, the Black Arms were pushed back on every front and forced to retreat to the Black Comet. Before they could retaliate, Sonic the Hedgehog rallied his companions, Shadow included, and managed to board the Comet. The plan was into infiltrate Black Doom’s inner sanctum and confront the big man himself while G.U.N.’s forces caused trouble in other parts of the Comet. For a moment, it seemed as if everything would go smoothly.

But fighting alongside Sonic, along with previous misadventures with him, stirred up old feelings in Shadow. Apparently, the two hedgehogs fought on board the ARK before Shadow disappeared. A rivalry grew between the two when they first met, and Shadow began to recall why. Sonic is wildly considered the fastest thing alive, Shadow is the Ultimate Life Form. Both were obviously very proud of their abilities, but both were very different people. With such pride and clashing personalities, it would be more surprising if they got along at all. Shadow couldn’t help but wonder who Sonic thought he was. What’s the fastest thing alive to the Ultimate Life Form? What’s an ant to a boot?

Once Shadow and Sonic covered enough ground in the Black Comet, the former intentionally triggered the alien vessel’s interior shields, temporarily halting G.U.N.’s advance and isolating the two hedgehogs from everyone else. Shadow challenged Sonic to one last fight, and the blue hedgehog obliged all too eagerly. As it turned out, the Commander of G.U.N. also ended up trapped with them, prompting him to aid Sonic against Shadow. It didn’t matter in the end, Shadow obliterated both after a lengthy battle. Finally, Shadow defeated his blue rival once and for all.

The black hedgehog claimed the last of the Chaos Emeralds and allowed G.U.N. to finish their assault. Nobody witnessed what just happened. Though Black Doom escaped due to Shadow triggering the shields, the attack was a success, the Black Arms were defeated. The people of Earth celebrated their victory, but news of Sonic’s death sullied the festivities. The blue hedgehog saved this planet countless times over, who would protect them now? Though Tails and the rest of Sonic’s friends vowed to carry the torch themselves, nobody could deny the the world was lesser for his passing.

Shadow on the other hand, never felt more alive. With Sonic gone, the black hedgehog sought new challenges to face. He lived for the opportunity to remind everyone who the Ultimate Life Form really is. Every time Eggman enacted one of his grand plans for world conquest, Shadow stepped up faster than anyone. Not that he acted out of altruism, he only fought to put his abilities to the test. The black hedgehog yearned for a bigger challenge, winning doesn’t mean a thing if your superiority isn’t proven. Still, his efforts didn’t come without recognition. Humanity began to look up to him, admire him, and some less than stable individuals worshiped him. Soon, a catchy new phrase began trending in numerous social circles, and even became the title of a popular song.

All hail Shadow.


	10. A promise fulfilled. A heart enriched.

_“I’m Shadow the Hedgehog, and I made a promise that I intend to keep! With the power of these emeralds, Black Doom and his army are finished! This is who I am!”_

*****

The Black Arms invasion of Earth turned out to be a disaster, G.U.N.’s defense held them off long enough for Sonic and his friends to kick them to the curb. Black Doom had no choice but to call his remaining forces back to the Black Comet, but it couldn’t end there. If left alone, the Black Arms would no doubt lick their wounds and launch a second campaign. Sonic decided to act as the vanguard of an assault on the Black Comet, so he gathered his companions and made for orbit. Shadow, sensing the remaining Chaos Emeralds on board the comet, joined Sonic in his gambit.

On the way there, memories of a certain individual resurfaced in the black hedgehog’s mind. This person held great value to him fifty years ago; Maria Robotnik. She was Gerald’s granddaughter, and Shadow’s closest friend. Confined to the Space Colony ARK due to medical difficulties, Maria thought of how lucky people on Earth must be to have the freedom she didn’t, and how little they appreciated it. Despite her difficult life, Maria never let anger and cynicism defeat her. She always had love to give, and hope for humanity. In her last moments, Maria begged Shadow to never give up this hope, to give them the chance they need to find happiness.

With Maria’s wish weighing heavily on his mind, Shadow wasted no time in fighting through the Black Comet to Black Doom’s inner sanctum. Even Sonic had a hard time keeping up with him. The Black Arms fortified the path to the inner sanctum, but they couldn’t even slow the two hedgehogs down. There was more at stake than his memory or the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow had a promise to keep. Black Doom didn’t even so much as blink when Shadow and Sonic reached him. It didn’t seem as if the alien warlord could even feel fear, Shadow had every intention of correcting that. The fight was long and destructive, but Shadow thought of Maria, the love she felt for him and all who lived on Earth. These feelings amplified his powers with positive chaos energy, giving him the advantage he needed to overcome Black Doom and destroy him, claiming the last of the Chaos Emeralds in the process. Sonic, who let Shadow have his way, couldn’t have been more proud.

Black Doom’s death made G.U.N.’s following assault all the more easy. The Black Comet was destroyed by Shadow and the war finally came to an end. Across the planet, parades filled the streets and fireworks lit up the night sky. Though there was still some rebuilding to do on the United Federation’s part, humanity as a whole could finally sigh in relief for the time being. The President personally thanked Shadow for his heroic efforts, and Sonic chose to keep away from the spotlight this time. This was Shadow’s victory in more ways than one. The Commander of G.U.N., who previously held animosity towards the black hedgehog, offered him a position as an agent of G.U.N. Seeking to keep fulfilling Maria’s wish, Shadow accepted.

Remembering his relationship with Maria also reminded Shadow of his grief over her death. Though he hid it, he also wanted to do something about it. The black hedgehog reconnected with Rouge and Omega and reformed Team Dark. Not only would he have help in protecting Earth, but also a means to fill the void left by Maria. He would never admit that last part though. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Shadow allowed himself to smile when nobody was looking. He didn’t realize how much he missed Rouge and Omega’s company. Though he didn’t consider himself a spiritual person, Shadow could swear he felt Maria happily watching him.

Shadow found more than a purpose. At last, he found peace.


End file.
